Lee Jiwon
The Main Character of the Novel. He was Killed 154 Times so his Status was law so he jumped into the of Reset but instead of his status reset he was send back to the past 1 year before everything. Leveling __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Skills After Becoming Earth’s Owner - Ch 281 Earth’s Owner: have achieved an Impossible Achievement. You have stepped foot on World 1455. World 1455 is currently without an owner and is awaiting its fate of either survival or destruction. World 1455 will now accept Lee Jiwon as its new owner. will be awarded a bonus for the Impossible Achievement. All Stats increased by 30,000 points. All learned Skills will be raised to their max levels. (Already maxed Skills are unaffected.) Menu Unassigned Skill points: 3 Passive Skills: Unrivaled (First Unrivaled), (1/1) Shaman Ko’s Selfish Prick (1/1) Spear Mastery (3/3) Increase CRIT Rate (3/3) Listen (1/1) Increase Blink Range (1/1) Active Skills: Warrior’s Brave Spirit (3/3) Mana Conversion (7/1) Judge’s Gavel (3/3) Fissure (3/3) Summon: Death’s Achilles Tendon (1/1) Remove Skill Cooldown (1/1) Scorching Rage (3/3) Titan Stomp (3/3) Miscellaneous Skills: Blink 1 (Azazel’s Lightning Boots) Blink 2 (King-Emperor’s Commitment) Altered Equality (Shaman Ko) Howl of the Wolf (Werewolf Clan Badge) Ripped Advance (Death) Status Normally one devas get 10 status points per lvl but Lee jinwoo is different as you see...... Lvl 0: Lee Jiwon Level: 0 Death count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 110000/110000 MP: 22000/22000 Strength: 220 Agility: 220 Vitality: 220 Willpower: 220 Intelligence: 220 Residual stat points: 0 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost ( x+ 1) Physical attack: 660 Physical Defense: 220 Magical attack: 660 Magical Defense: 220 Lvl 15: Lee Jiwon Level: 15 Death count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 622,500/622,500 MP: 122,500/122,500 Strength: 1,265 Agility: 1,525 Vitality: 1,225 Willpower: 1,225 Intelligence: 1,225 Residual Stat points: 0 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+ 1), immune to all status effects, Dungeon Seeker 1 point Physical attack: 4,245 Physical Defense: 1,345 Magical attack: 3,675 Magical Defense: 1,234 Lvl 60: Lee Jiwon Level: 60 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 977,500/977,500 MP: 124,700/124,700 Strength: 3,734 Agility: 4,200 Vitality: 1,955 Willpower: 1,247 Intelligence: 1,247 Unassigned Stat Points: 0 Fatigue: 8 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+ 1), immune from all status effects, Dungeon Seeker 6 points Physical Attack: 11,652 Physical Defense: 2055 Magical Attack: 3,741 Magical Defense: 1,376 Lvl 195: Lee Jiwon Level: 195 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 1,080,000 /1,080,000 MP: 142,700/142,700 Strength: 4,219+9 Agility: 4,200 Vitality: 2,100 Willpower: 1,367 Intelligence: 1,297 Unassigned Stat Points: 2180+51 Fatigue: 4 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+ 1), immune to all status effects, Dungeon Seeker 6 points Physical Attack: 13,134 Physical Defense: 2,745 Magical Attack: 3,891 Magical Defense: 1,882 Lvl 300: Lee Jiwon Level: 300 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 1,879,500/1,879,500 MP: 172,700/172,700 Strength: 6750+66 Agility: 4,700 Vitality: 3,799 Willpower: 1,667 Intelligence: 1,597 Unassigned Stat Points: 2000+93 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+ 1), immune to all status effects, Dungeon Seeker 6 points Physical Attack: 22,215 Physical Defense: 6,944 Magical Attack: 6,341 Magical Defense: 5,682 Lvl 350: Lee Jiwon Level: 350 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 5,494,700/5,494,700 MP: 182,700/182,700 Strength: 8100+159 Agility: 5,100 Vitality: 7,409 Willpower: 1,767 Intelligence: 1,697 Unassigned Stat Points: 1000+156 Fatigue: 11 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+ 1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 6 points Physical Attack: 32,544 Physical Defense: 11,054 Magical Attack: 6,641 Magical Defense: 5,782 Lvl 450: Lee Jiwon Level: 450 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 5,794,700/5,794,700 MP: 202,700/202,700 Strength: 9,400 + 429 Agility: 5,300 Vitality: 8,009 Willpower: 1,967 Intelligence: 1,897 Unassigned Stat Points: 1,900 + 276 Fatigue: 27 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 6 points Physical Attack: 37,254 Physical Defense: 14,504 Magical Attack: 7,241 Magical Defense: 7,832 Lvl 570: Lee Jiwon Level: 570 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 8,815,700/8,815,700 MP: 347,800/347,800 Strength: 17,594 + 1,110 Agility: 13,251 Vitality: 14,051 Willpower: 3,418 Intelligence: 3,148 Unassigned Stat Points: 640 + 135 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points, Fragment of the Destruction God Physical Attack: 63,699 Physical Defense: 29,197 Magical Attack: 10,994 Magical Defense: 16,884 Lvl 650: Lee Jiwon Level: 650 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 8,815,700/8,815,700 MP: 347,800/347,800 Strength: 19,934 + 1,887 Agility: 13,951 Vitality: 14,051 Willpower: 3,418 Intelligence: 3,148 Unassigned Stat Points: 200 + 126 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 73,080 Physical Defense: 29,197 Magical Attack: 10,994 Magical Defense: 16,884 Lvl 724: Lee Jiwon Level: 724 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 9,590,700/9,590,700 MP: 452,800/452,800 Strength: 24,074 + 3,732 Agility: 14,901 Vitality: 15,601 Willpower: 4,468 Intelligence: 4228 Unassigned Stat Points: 680 + 228 Fatigue: 19 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 90,803 Physical Defense: 35,497 Magical Attack: 14,154 Magical Defense: 23,034 Lvl 814: Lee Jiwon Level: 814 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 15,690,700/15,690,700 MP: 522,800/522,800 Strength: 32,354 + 5,007 Agility: 15,101 Vitality: 27,201 Willpower: 5,168 Intelligence: 4428 Unassigned Stat Points: 4,477 + 3 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 130,378 Physical Defense: 51,797 Magical Attack: 14,754 Magical Defense: 30,734 Lvl 901: Lee Jiwon Level: 901 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 16,090,700/16,090,700 MP:602,800/602,800 Strength: 34,104 + 5,487 Agility: 15,901 Vitality: 28,001 Willpower: 5,968 Intelligence: 5,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 7,457 + 264 Fatigue: 57 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 136,978 Physical Defense: 62,597 Magical Attack: 15,954 Magical Defense: 41,534 Lvl 973: Lee Jiwon Level: 973 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 16,090,700/16,090,700 MP: 602,800/602,800 Strength: 41,133 + 6,591 Agility: 25,101 Vitality: 28,001 Willpower: 5,968 Intelligence: 5,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 6,000 + 3 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 164,297 Physical Defense: 62,597 Magical Attack: 15,954 Magical Defense: 41,534 Lvl 1101: Lee Jiwon Level: 1101 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 17,840,700/17,840,700 MP: 702,800/702,800 Strength: 55,501 + 6,831 Agility: 28,201 Vitality: 29,501 Willpower: 6,968 Intelligence: 6,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 5,510 + 135 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 223,847 Physical Defense: 64,197 Magical Attack: 20,854 Magical Defense: 42,634 Lvl 1289: Lee Jiwon Level: 1289 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 23,840,700/23,840,700 MP: 702,800/702,800 Strength: 67,801 + 7,341 Agility: 38,601 Vitality: 39,501 Willpower: 6,968 Intelligence: 6,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 18,448 + 336 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 262,947 Physical Defense: 74,197 Magical Attack: 20,854 Magical Defense: 42,634 Lvl 1349: Lee Jiwon Level: 1349 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva HP: 39,740,700/39,740,700 MP: 702,800/702,800 Strength: 98,201 + 8,127 Agility: 58,601 Vitality: 60,501 Willpower: 6,968 Intelligence: 6,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 0 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 395,747 Physical Defense: 95,797 Magical Attack: 23,154 Magical Defense: 42,634 Lvl 1393: After Becoming Earth’s Owner Lee Jiwon Level: 1393 Death Count: 0 Title: Earth’s First Deva, The Keeper of Terra (Earth) HP: 57,740,700/57,740,700 MP: 4,102,800/4,102,800 Strength: 135,201 + 8,427 Agility: 94,601 Vitality: 96,501 Willpower: 40,968 Intelligence: 38,228 Unassigned Stat Points: 9,000 + 126 Fatigue: 0 Special Effects: Luck Boost (X+1), immune to all Status effects, Dungeon Seeker 14 points Physical Attack: 513,747 Physical Defense: 138,767 Magical Attack: 119,154 Magical Defense: 78,634 d ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- -- 14:29, December 22, 2019 (UTC)-- 14:29, December 22, 2019 (UTC) a n s e y o u m o t h e r f u c k e r